1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door mirror, which includes a camera for checking the side of a vehicle which is in a blind spot from a driver.
2. Related Background of the Invention
As a technical art in this field heretofore, there has been Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-137286. The door mirror described in the patent document comprises a resin door mirror body which is bowl-shaped, and a mirror disposed in an opening part of the door mirror body. The door mirror includes a metallic camera base stand which is attached on an outer surface of the door mirror body and has a sphere-shaped convex part protruding downward, and a camera having a substantially spherically concave part so as to be rotatably installed on the base stand through fitting the concave part together with the base stand convex part. Accordingly, as the camera is installed on the base stand in rotation-free manner, angle change of the camera to the door mirror body becomes possible and thus the convenience of the camera is enhanced.